The Flash (DCCU TV Series)
The Flash is a TV series that is part of the DC Cinematic Universe. It is based on the DC Comics character Barry Allen, also known as the Flash. The show airs on the CW. It stars Grant Gustin as Barry Allen, Candice Patton as Iris West, and Josh Hutcherson as Bart Allen. Episodes 'Season 1' 1.Pilot Villains - Clyde Mardon (Chad Rook) 2. Fastest Man Alive Villains - Multiplex (Kit Harington), Simon Stagg (William Sadler) 3. Things You Can't Outrun Villains - The Mist (Gary Oldman) '' 4. Going Rogue ''Villains - Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller) '' 5. Crossfire ''Villains - Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell), Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller) 6. Payback Villains - Girder (Bill Skarsgard), Plastique (Eva Green) 7. Mirrored Villains - Mirror Master (Alexis Denisof) 8. Flash vs. Arrow Villains - Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre), Clock King (Robert Knepper) 9. Storm Warning Villains - Weather Wizard (Johnny Whitworth) 10. Iron Heights Villains - The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Dominic Purcell, Alexis Denisof, Liam McIntyre, Johnny Whitworth, Bill Skarsgard) 11. Full Throttle Villains - The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Dominic Purcell, Alexis Denisof, Liam McIntyre, Johnny Whitworth, Bill Skarsgard) 12. Crystal Villains - Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker) 13. Now You Don't Villains - Abra Kadabra (Mark Strong) 14. Revolution Villains - The Top (Matt Dillon), Trickster (Boyd Holbrook) 15. Velocity Villains - Daniel West (Mehcad Brooks), Edward Clarriss (TBA) 16. Pay The Piper Villains - Pied Piper (Ben Foster) 17. Gorilla Warfare Villains - Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux), Chroma (TBA) 18. King Grodd Villains - Gorilla Grodd ''(Kevin Grevioux), Chroma (TBA) 19. Legendary Villains - Lashawn Baez (TBA), Shade (Flashback - Hugh Jackman), Sportsmaster (Flashback - Liev Schreiber) 20. Blitz Villains - Reverse Flash (Mehcad Brooks), Glider (Kristen Bell) 21. Born To Run Villains - Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 22. Move Forward Villains - Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh), Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 'Season 2' 1. Speed Kills Villains - Magenta (TBA) 2. Dead Heat Villains - Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell), Tar Pit (TBA) 3. Shards Villains - Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker), The General (George Clooney) 4. Psycho Villains - Psycho Pirate (TBA), Royal Flush Gang (Various Actors) 5. The Brave And The Bold Villains - Major Disaster (TBA) 6. Light Speed Villains - Doctor Light (Sacha Baron Cohen) 7. Broken Arrow'' '' Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Solomon Grundy (TBA) 8. Flashback Villains - The Director (TBA) 9. The Count Villains - Count Vertigo (Peter Stormare), Calculator (Sean Penn) 10. Cicada Villains - Cicada (Christopher Eccleston), Church Of Lightning (Various Actors) 11. Cobalt Blue Villains - Cobalt Blue (TBA) 12. Impulse Villains - Cobalt Blue (TBA) 13. Flashfreeze Villains - Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller), Glider (Kristen Bell) 14. Framed Villains - Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre), Yo-Yo (TBA),'' ''The General (George Clooney) 15. On The Run Villains - The General (George Clooney), Yo-Yo (TBA), Deadshot (Michael Rowe) 16. Blackout Villains - Blackout (TBA) 17. Acceleration Villains - Savitar (TBA), Church Of Lightning (Various Actors) 18. Legacies Villains - Trickster (Aaron Paul), Rival (Flashback - Ezra Miller), Trickster (Boyd Holbrook) '' 19. Metamorpho ''Villains - Dr. Alchemy (Edward Norton) '' 20. Archenemy ''Villains - Zoom (Rick Cosnett) 21. Hunter Of Invisible Game Villains - Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux), The Rogues (Wentworth Miller, Kristen Bell, Dominic Purcell, Aaron Paul, Alexisd Denisof, Bill Skarsgard, Johnny Whitworth) 22. One Nation Under Grodd Villains - Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux) ' Season 3' 1. Not Fast Enough Villains - The Turtle (Paul Giamatti)